Ice over your soul
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: Its Rin's birthday, finally a century old. As he sees the shine of the golden ring on his tail, he is taken to happier times. But all is not as well as he planned. Simple one shot. RinxOC. M for some lime. Read and review people, I may write a full length fic with this pairing if I get enough feedback! :)


**Little quickie one-shot that popped into my mind today. I always wanted to do something with Blue Exorcist, but I've never really had the chance because of all my other ongoing fics... There might be a story to accompany this at some point, maybe not.**

** This fic was inspired by the manga version of Rin, who seems to have a gold ring around the base of his tail, so, voila! An AU fic of Rin and getting said ring.**

** Tbh, I'm quite fed up with the lack of straight Rin pairings. Rest assured, Yaoi is more than acceptable *perverted smile* but I just miss Rin and his ladies, hence this OcXRin.**

**Its centred on Rins 100th birthday as a demon, and as he sits twirling his tail, he remembers a promise once made.**

**M for some saucy flashbacks, read and review please!**

* * *

A century. One hundred years. Ten decades. It was his birthday today, yet there was nobody to celebrate it with. Of course, he scoffed solemnly, everyone he used to know was dead. Yukio at least had lasted longer than the rest, he had lasted eighty six years, still looking young - due to Satans blood in him, but he simply didn't have the power Rin had, and he had burnt out. Rin had watched his brother go from being his usual self, to being a bag of bones within a few days, his skin having off of him, his face caving until he just... Dried up. There was no tears from Rin as he buried the crumbling bones of his younger brother, his companion through the demons long years. Bon had went on to have kids with some girl from Kyoto, living in his old temple and helping rebuild both his home and his family. His father had lived long enough to see the first child.

Shiemi had finished her exorcist training as a tamer, and with Nii-San in tow, had become a world renowned first class exorcist who helped the victims of miasma recover. He didn't know what happened to her after a while, or maybe he had forgotten. Who knows. The sad irony was that Mephisto said this would happen... Mephisto, the old bastard, he had told Rin that life as a demon was lonely, you didn't make friends unless you could could accept that you would lose them. Perhaps he didn't believe that at the time, he thought his friends would be eternal, but he realised the hard way that no human was immortal.

Speaking of Mephisto, the old demon occassionally came to visit him, but they were rare now. He had his own mate, a spitfire of a demon with vermillion hair and spring grass eyes. He had shown her his tail and she had accepted it with the grace of a furious behemoth. He had taken this challenge and pursued her. Story was now that there was the chance of a mini-Mephy running around soon.

Izimo was next and he laughed bitterly. He never kept track of Eyebrows afterwards, so what happened to her was never known. Konekomaru had returned with Bon, but again, Rin had lost track of him. He sincerely hoped that Konekomaru had lived a good life. He had been a good friend and had no doubt matured into a strong, good man. Shima, after his betrayal, had been executed by Rin himself, who had allowed tears to trickle down his face as he had slid the sword into his once-friend turned enemy.

After all this time and he was becoming sentimental. The son of Satan idly wondered where the rebellious, short-tempered teenager he once had been had disappeared to, and when did he become a mopey old veteran. Satan was dead and gone, long ago, so he had nothing to do now... Except wait for her.

Oh yes, that cliché moment, he thought, twirling his black tail around to finger the golden ring near the base of it, that moment when he remembers 'her.' There's always a 'her' its what passes the long eternity for most demons, a chance for love, for a mate, someone to spend all your time with. This ring was a gift to him on the first birthday she spent with him, his eighteenth. After three years in exorcist training, they had sent him out on a mission. He remembered it so clearly.

* * *

_Eliminate the demon they said. He had done it, yet the murders had continued, so he didn't stop, working restlessly until he could find the culprit. He found his killer in the form of a demoness, with eyes of blazing amber and bronze hair streaked with the pale gold of a newly minted coin. His jaw had dropped at the sight of her, not due to beauty, but her lack of clothing. She was completely naked bar for the blood, old and new, dried onto her pale skin. Her tail flowed out behind her, the same bronze as her hair, with a tuft of black fur at the end, just like his._

_ Instead of the intelligent conversation he expected out of most high class demons who could become human, all he received was a snarl and a baring of teeth, canines with razor sharp points two inches long glistened at him. She had gone feral - it happened to some of the younger demons who had not the chance to release their power. Sometimes, a cruel master would put them in sensory deprivation, allowing them nothing. This female had broken out of her cage obviously._

_ She was a snarling, wild mess, fierce and furious... But it appealed to his demonic side, he could see the attraction of being blood-soaked and murderous, but his human side shoved it roughly away, just as the beast barrelled into him. She snapped like a wild dog, going for his throat, but it was easily held back. She may have been wild, but she was also weak - he could feel the bones protruding from thin, ropey muscles. She was beautiful. So, terribly beautiful and wicked... He was... Losing himself? No. He couldn't be, he fought until the last minute when his vision began to black and her teeth met his throat._

* * *

Snickering slightly, he tugged at the ring, but - as any demonic jewellery - it wouldn't budge, the gold was firmly stuck to the twirling limb as the fluffy end curled around his arm. She had one of them too, the huge furry end, and it had been a habit of hers to wrap around him, particularly whilst they slept. He would always spoon himself against her back and their tails would intertwine - a sign of trust and affection amongst demons, one of the most sensitive parts of their bodies meeting as they slept.

She had been such a wild beast, and she still was on occasion, but it was held behind the iron bars of her conscience now. Of course, he delighted when he found that a few lustful, strategic growls would bring her to become a pure feral demoness, seeking nothing but the pleasures of her mate. She was his Mars, his Amazon queen, lashing out, holding nothing back from him, knowing he could take it. She still fought with him as well, harsh claws and teeth marking and scarring him during their bedroom play. Rin could barely remember the times when they were nought but awkward teenagers, exploring the unfamiliar territory of each others bodies, inside and out.

* * *

_She was nervous, never had he seen her so terrible awkward and unsure. Fights, she would leap into with fervour, she put full effort into her work, letting nothing distract her from her true goals. But one mention of sex and she shied away, unknown to physical pleasure. Both of them were. His eighteen year old self had matured, his muscles hardening further from that of a boy. She had loved what he had become, the man he was now, and she had wanted her first time to be with him, with the man she loved..._

_ As clothes were stripped in a hormone driven frenzy, he managed to take the time to appreciate her body, to run his hands across firm, taut muscles that twitched beneath his fingers. His fore finger dipped into her belly button and lower, tracing the delicate copper curls between her thighs. Tears had glimmered in the demonesses golden eyes at this, until he took her into a tight embrace, but the moment only lasted so long until she noticed his own arousal poking into her hip. They had both laughed at the ruined tenderness until lust once again pushed its way through them._

_ It was everything they could have hoped for as they joined, hips rippling, sweat beading across flesh - dewdrops on pale flesh, turning to steam as the temperature rose. Silk sheets were made slippery by the perspiration, but that went ignored by the lovers. Moaning filled the room as they came closer to their climax, the pace building to a frantic drum beat that matched the hearts hammering in their chests. Touching everywhere, messy kisses, then an explosion of pleasure that dazed both of them, leaving them panting and satisfied amongst the silk. They fell asleep with him still buried inside her, fluids still leaking._

* * *

Casting himself from his dreams, Rin sighed one more, turning to find a small cake and accompanying package beside him. Cursing silently, he realised that Mephisto must have stopped time momentarily to pay him a visit, dropping off the gift before disappearing once more.

He avoided the cake, but tucked a claw under the colourful, flamboyant wrapping of the small box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring, smaller than his own, that belonged on the tail of his mate, his Abaddon. There was no more reminiscence now, no more feelings, his body cooled, his emotions frozen to a solid ice block. There was a note under the ring, and he lifted it out, not daring to touch the gold and incite more memories of his love. Mephistos elegant script carved the white card telling him of the news he wished he had not heard.

_Rin, my dear younger brother. It is with my greatest sympathies to tell you of your mates passing on from this world. I tried my best to save her and your unborn child but the damage done was too much. May her soul be forever at rest in Gehenna._

_ Yours, the King of Gehenna._

Rin gulped as he read it over... His beautiful mate was gone from him, and their child... A howl - low and mournful - rung through the air as he cried, his flames alighting in his grief, burning brightly for his beloved... Then it settled, turning to cold, hard determination. He would go to Gehenna, he would recover her soul and bring it back to him, keep it inside him for eternity. Anything as not to lose his beloved, lest he lose himself.

* * *

**Well this is an unpleasant piece of work I must say XD I promise that if I do make a longer, proper fic about this pairing that it would be happy and all that good stuff. But let me know! Read and review people!**


End file.
